


Everyone is Trans because i say so

by Beeinspace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Alright buckle up, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clementine pog, Dissociation, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), If you ship minors fuck off, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Like a really bad person, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Wilbur Soot, Transphobia, deadnaming, dream is a bitch in this, probably going to add more later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeinspace/pseuds/Beeinspace
Summary: Ranboo woke up gasping, clutching their shirt as ze tried to calm down. Ranboo tried not to sob at the stinging memory voi tried to forget, they didn't want burns on aers face from crying.AKARanboo angst, self-projecting, and Adopted Family
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 180





	1. Trans Ranboo POG! (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic tackles some triggering things so please read the tags! Stay safe everyone! Im not abandoning my Little!Ranboo fic dont worry, i just really wanted to write this! :]

“Riley. You are a girl!” His voice hissed, grabbing Ranboo by the wrist and pulling the hybrid close to his face so he could whisper threats and hurtful words. By the end of the teens inhumane punishment that left the teen sobbing, Xe had to get out of there. They had too, Ze couldn't stay there anymore- 

Ranboo woke up gasping, clutching their shirt as ze tried to calm down. Ranboo tried not to sob at the stinging memory voi tried to forget, they didn't want burns on aers face from crying. Ae unconsciously rubbed at the scars that littered xir arms, the ones ze had received from the past families they had been put with.(Some from voidself, but xe pushed that to the back of aers thoughts.)

Xe sighs, only after about a year the nightmares and thoughts were finally coming back. Ranboo didn't miss them. Ze wished these things would stop pestering zim when ae least expected it. Ranboo forces back the enderman like whine out of habit and just decides to get ready for the day. 

Thankfully it was a Saturday because Ranboo wasn't sure they could go to school without crying. Ranboo first puts on voids binder, that one of xir past friends bought for zim. They missed Niki and wondered how she was doing. Shaking aerself out of zir thoughts they put on a navy blue sweatshirt that swallowed up xir’s already thin frame and just some simple sweatpants. 

Ranboo clambers downstairs and is greeted by a shout of their name. “Ranboo! You’re up early big man!” Clem says, getting elbowed by Wilbur making her grunt and glare at him. “Yeah, and their are still other people sleeping dickhead!” Wilbur whisper-shouts to their sister. Immediately the two go into an argument, and Ranboo whos used to it by this point, walks past the bickering pair and into the kitchen to get xemself some cereal.

“God, would you two shut the fuck up?! Some people need sleep around here!” Techno exclaims, its monotone voice having a slight roughness due to it just waking up. Wilburs mouth snaps shut and they chuckle as Clemintime tries to pick a fight with Techno next. He just brushes his sister off. Ranboo watches their interaction with a smile and soon Techno sits herself with Ranboo having her own bowl of cereal.

Tubbo is the next to wake up, them also being the next victim of Clems morning energy bursts. Although Tubbo has no problem keeping up with them as soon as he is fully awake. The last one up is Philza, and as he walks into the room, voi was immediately in range of Clems energy.(And playful insults.)

“Morning old man! I was getting worried you may have died in your sleep or something!” Clementine remarks, getting a chuckle and eye roll from Phil. Ranboo soon finishes up and heads up into xir room once again, trying to figure out what they would do until Phil dragged them all shopping around noon so they could get clothes. This happened every two months or so because they were all either still growing so they grew out of their clothes fast or they were still getting clothes that made them feel most comfortable in.

Although Ranboo knew the height thing was more directed at zim and Techno since it felt like the two never stopped growing. However Techno thinks they have topped out at 7’5 while Ranboo showed no signs of stopping.

Ranboo settled on drawing.

***

Ranboo had gotten bored of drawing and decided to skim through their memory book and look at past memories, being mindful and skipping over the entries that were bound to leave void dissociating.

Ranboo comes across an entry that makes them smile, it was when ae had to update the list of pronouns people used. Past Ranboo was so excited to learn they people xe lived with were like zirself.

Clementine, She/They,15

Tubbo, They/Bee/He, 16

Techno, It/They/He/She, 17

Wilbur, They/He,18

Philza. He/Voi, ???(Maybe around 30?)

However it was very jarring to turn that page and see their past escape route, in case something happened. Xe frowned to aerself as ze read it. Past them was very concerned about getting hurt to the point voi made plans to keep zirself safe. This made ze sick to xir stomach, so they put down the memory book and tried to focus on something else. 

“Everyone! Downstairs in five minutes, we are getting ready to go!” Phil shouted from downstairs making Ranboo sigh out of relief. That's something they could do so voi didnt think about that entry. Ze got up and pulled on some black sneakers and scampered downstairs and waited for the others. Soon everyone was piling into Phils car and they took off and headed towards the mall. Ranboo contented themself with watching outside the window.

***

When all six of the family get there, Philza has to grab Tubbo and Clemintime before they ran off. “Listen, before you go running off do you have your phones?”, the group of teens nod, showing Phil their phone who nods. “Alright. Be safe, if anything happens call me. We will meet back up in the middle of the mall around 2:00p. Ok?” The group nods and they all scurry off to their favorite store with the cash Phil handed them before they got out of the car. 

Ranboo walks towards voids favorite store and goes in, the automatic doors creaking as they opened. They smile as they are greeted with lots of colors from all shades. They head over to the left side, scanning the clothes and looking for something that would capture xir’s attention. They soon find something along that does, it was some suspenders that went into a skirt, black colored and a white frill dress shirt. It was plain in some people's taste, but that was what Ranboo liked about it. Ae was never a big fan of attention anyways.

Before voi knew it 2:00pm rolled around and they were heading back to the middle with a decent amount of bags. Philza greeted zim and then Tubbo and Clemintime came running up with Techno lazily walking behind them, hands in its hoodie. Wilbur was the next to appear, running over with bags lining their lanky arms and a smile gracing his face.

Phil nodded as he made sure he had all his kids rounded up and they headed back to the car, all of them placing their items in its trunk and getting in. The whole way back everyone talked about what they got. Clementine found a ton of skirts and dresses she liked, as well as some sweaters and jeans. Tubbo found a lot of clothes that had some sort of bee theme with it, saying they all reminded them of beeself. Techno found a lot of royal type clothes, even finding some very gorgeous dresses that she liked, he remarked. Wilbur found a lot of different types of clothes, all the way from scene to dark academia. Ranboo added aers own things in the conversation.

Finally they all arrived home, and each person brought their own clothes into their room. Ranboo put away voids stuff and admired xir final product. Ranboo sat on voi bed and it felt like a fatal decision as something crashed onto aers body. It wasn't physical, more mental. Xe sigh at the sensation, ze felt like this before and it never lead to anything good. Running away, self harm, attempted sucide. It was a spiral aer thought they had gotten free from but in reality it only manifested so it could be larger and more impossible to escape from. And now they had no reason behind why it appeared. 

Everything was going great, nothing bad happened other than the nightmare they had that morning. Of course this fucking happens, voi was never free and ae had forgot that. Xe felt the sensation of falling through the void of zir mind and clawing to escape, not wanting to ruin their relationships with the people that finally actually cared about them. They flop on xir bed and look up at the ceiling as voi felt all the energy seep out from aers muscles. Ze didn't even fight the tears that formed and slid down their cheeks and burnt. They knew it was dumb, the intense mood swing but ze couldnt help it. 

Ranboo wanted Niki, they missed her so much. She was like voi’s sister and she was ripped away from zim because aer made a mistake and the family kicked them out. Ranboo curls up into a ball, wishing ae had their blade. Voi was what, two months clean? It felt so nice to be clean but at the same time it was so difficult.

Ae was desperate for something to silence the screaming of thoughts and memories that ze didnt wanna remember. The touches that lingered too long on zir skin, the whispers of threats, being held down and beaten by the same man Ranboo had come to trust at one point. His name still sent shivers down Ranboos spine and made aer want to rip off the skin that the vile man touched. 

Ranboo kept voidself planted on aers bed, not wanting to disappoint the people with the news they had broken zir clean record. Ranboo kept xir crying quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone with aers emotions. Ranboo twitched and shook as voi’s body cried. Ranboo wished xe could just disappear until all these horrible things left their mind. Against Ranboos will it felt like, ae got up. Making the turn where Ranboo had kept the scissors that where for cutting of tag and now were used for something more sadder. 

They couldn't stop voidself and they felt so extremely guilty as xe looked at the once clean white and black skin that had some scars to the bloodied skin it was now. Ae felt so horrible, it felt like zir brain was screaming and voi wanted to scream back at the thoughts. The voices hurt voi’s ears that shouted the same phrases that dirty man said to zim. Enderman-like warbles came up Ranboos throat and out against aers will, making them slap a hand over zir mouth. Tears poured down their cheeks as ze kept quite like Drea- no. He didn't even deserve to be named. Like that man was around the corner ready to pounce. 

Ranboos purple blood now stained voi’s sweatshirt and sweatpants as it dripped down. How would xe take care of that? Ranboo could go tell Phil that. Well, it had happened again. Or ae could keep it a secret but it would only make the others more disappointed wouldn't it? What were they supposed too do? It wasnt supposed to get this bad. It never was. **Why. Why. WHY.**


	2. Trans Ranboo POG(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I honestly had no idea of how to end it i guess! Thank you for all the support! < 3

Ranboo decided on what ze would do. They would tell Phil. It was going to be hard but ae had to do it, they sent the text that took less than a minute to type but at least ten minutes to send because ze were scared. Ranboo didnt wanna step out of xir room in fear of coming across one of aers siblings and scaring them with the blood on zir wrists. So Ranboo settled on texting Philza. Now they wait.

Ranboo: Phil help it happened again.

When Philza got that message his heart dropped. Voi told Tubbo he had to go do something, not wanting to give away Ranboos predicament, that was Ranboos choice to do. Tubbo sees the concerned look on Phils face and nods, going to talk to Clemintime. Philza grabs a medkit from his bathroom and rushes upstairs, turning to the left and walking towards Ranboos room. Voi knocks on the door and hears a soft and shaky, ‘Come in!’ and allows himself in.

Ranboo looks over at Phil, tears streaming down their face. Philza tells Ranboo ‘it was ok’ and that ‘he wasnt mad’ as voi patched Ranboos' wrist’s up, waiting until Ranboo calmed down enough so he could heal their face that had burns from tears streaming down it. As soon as Phil was done wrapping Ranboos wrists, ae apologies and Philza shakes voi’s head. 

“Ranboo, don't apologize. I'm proud of how far you got, and it's ok you messed up. It happens ok? You are alright.” Philza says, patting Ranboos head and a soft smile gracing his lips to tell the other hybrid that xe were safe. Ranboo pulls Philza into a tight hug, sobbing into vois shoulder and the bird hybrid rubbing small circles onto aers back. 

A good while passed by before Ranboo is calm enough to talk. “How are you feeling, mate?” Phil asked, concern pressed into his face. “I-..I feel ok? I think? I'm not sure.” That was true, Ranboo wasn't sure at all how xe felt after that. Philza gives them a nod in understanding, “I get it. Do you know what might have caused it so we can avoid that in the future?” voi asks with a tilt of his head. 

“I-. I don't really know what caused it-. It just- i don't know-,” Ranboo sighs, rubbing their face with aers hands and ignoring the pain doing that caused, “I don't know what happened. I just got down organizing and sat down and just. Everything felt too much all of a sudden.” Philza nods his head. 

“Thats fine, not everything is going to have a reason to why it happened. Just know that me and all of your siblings are here for you ok, mate? You aren’t alone in this.” Philza says, getting a small smile from Ranboo. Maybe things would turn out ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDDD thats a wrap! Don't worry however, i'm planning on making this a Oneshot book! Centered around Ranboo only, unless i make a different book about a different person please! Request away! Requests will close 3/8/2021 in order to keep me from getting overwhelmed.  
> Rules:  
> 1: No NSFW or Shipping. I will punt you into the sun.  
> 2: I am not comfortable with portraying DID, and other mental illness (other than ADHD, Anxiety,and PTSD) because i do not have those certain mental illiness and i do not want to betray those people wrong. Sorry!  
> 3: Nothing very graphic please! I am fine with writing a person recovering from sexual assault but not the sexuall assault happening, no thank you.  
> 4: Thats it! Have fun  
> !
> 
> REQUESTS ENDED


	3. They/He Ranboo pog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: By a friend  
> Pronouns: They/He  
> Prompt: Its pride day on the SMP and Ranboo forgot they had not come out yet.  
> Additional important info: Everyone lives together and there was no wars and stuff(More like fake wars and things like that). Basically a fix-it fic i guess? IDK   
> CW/TW?: None  
> Beta?: Some

Pride day on the SMP had finally come and Ranboo was very excited to show off their true colors. A whole month to celebrate who you were? Count him in! They put on one of their fancier suits and took his non-binary flag and tied around their neck and letting it rest on his shoulders like a cape. They confidently stride out of their room, heading downstairs to go and read in the living room. He smiles at the LGBT flags and other decorations that adorned the walls.

However, Ranboo forgot one very important thing. They had never come out. At all. So you can imagine the shock Eret, Niki and Puffy had coming downstairs to see Ranboo proudly sporting the non-binary flag. The trio were going down the stairs talking about what they were going to do with the party they were going to throw for pride day.

“Oh! Hey Ranboo-'' Eret began before freezing in place when she saw the flag that sat on top of Ranboo’s shoulders. They felt a wave of guilt hit them. Had he been misgendering Ranboo this whole time?! Niki and Puffy seemed to be in the same boat as her. Ranboo looked up and smiled, waving their hand at the three.

“Ranboo?” Puffy started, her usual calm voice laced in guilt at the thought of her having misgendered one of the kids she was a therapist for. “What's up Puffy?” Ranboo asked, confused. Niki is the one to ask the question the other two had been wanting to ask.

“Ranboo, what are your pronouns?” Niki bluntly asked. 

“They/He, why?” Ranboo asks before a wave of realization crosses his face. “Oh! Oh shoot! I forgot to come out, didn't i?!” 

The three hybrids burst into laughter, Ranboo soon joining them. Ranboo sighs. “Well i guess i should tell the other now, huh?” Ranboo asks, more to themself and getting up. Heading out the door to go tell the others. 

Techno and Philza were first.

***

Techno and Philza had gone mining together and were returning from their trip when they spotted Ranboo coming towards them. Both freeze in their tracks when they spot the yellow-white-purple and black striped flag flowing behind them. 

“Hey! I need to tell you two something!” Ranboo says, finally catching up to the piglin and bird hybrid. “So I kinda forgot I never came out to anyone- But that besides the point. I use They/He and im non-binary! That's what i wanted to say.”

Techno says his shaky ‘Bruhhhh’ before chuckling and Philza bursts out laughing at the teens' situation. They both calm down before replying to the hybrid. “Ok kiddo, thanks for letting us know.” Phil says, patting Ranboos shoulder. Ranboo looks over at Techno, who proudly wore his aroace pin, smiles at Ranboo. “Ok Ran. If anyone says anything just let me know so i can-” Techno gets cut off by Philza shouting ‘NO!’ and Ranboo laughs and nods. 

Ranboo left the two to their playful bickering and went to go find Tommy and Tubbo.

***

Tubbo and Tommy were in the middle of a flower field and making flower crowns. Ranboo chuckles at the sight of Tommy trying to make a flower crown but failing. They go over to the duo and plop down next to them.

“Hey, I got something I need to tell you guys.” Ranboo starts, getting the attention of the two hybrids, whose eyes immediately gravitate to the flag on their shoulders. “Im non-binary and i use They/He.”

Tubbo gasps dramatically. “So i have a spouse AND a husband? Oh how will our son react?!” Ranboo snorts and Tommy shouts ‘ _WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?_ ’

“WHEN DID YOU TWO GET _MARRIED_?! AND HAVE A **_SON_**???” Tommy exlicams, his transgender flag pin almost falling off when he suddenly moved. Ranboo and Tubbo chuckles and Tubbo replies. “It happened when you and Dream got grounded together.” Tommy shouts curses and playful insults at the two. 

Ranboo notices Tubbo’s genderfluid flag pin and smiles to themself.

“Well I should get going and tell the others!” Tubbo and Tommy nod their heads and get back to their work.

***

Ranboo found Quackity with his fiances, all wearing their respective flags but all having the polyamrous flag slapped on their wrists by a band. Karl had the same idea as Ranboo, his bi flag tied on his neck and resting on his shoulders like a cape. Sapnap had changed his normally white bandanna with one that had the gay flag on it. And finally Quackity had his pansexual flag pinned to his hoodie. The three turned towards Ranboo as he walks up to them.

Ranboo thanks whatever is out there that Quackity was with his fiances so they didn't have to go running around to find them.

“Hey guys! I need to tell you something!” Ranboo says, bringing attention to their flag tied around his neck. “Im non-binary and i use They/He!” He says, a smile on their face.

“Pog! Thanks for telling us dude!” Quackity says, his future husbands nodding with him, both cheering on their support. Ranboo grins and waves as they run to the next people on his mental list.

***

They find Wilbur and Fundy talking, Wilbur holding his guitar that had the pansexual sticker on it. Fundy having his demisexual flag as a wrist band and his trans flag pinned to his coat. Ranboo calls out their names, making the two notice him. 

“Hey! I just wanted to let you two know, im non-binary and my pronouns are They/He!”

Wilbur gives Ranboo a soft smile. “Thanks for telling me and Fundy, kid.” He says, ruffling Ranboos hair with his hand. Ranboo also gets a ‘Pog!’ and a head pat from Fundy before they are off to tell the others.

***

He finally reaches to where Sam was working on their spider farm. Ranboo calls up to him. “Sam!” They shout, getting the attention of the other who spots Ranboo and climbs down the ladder. Ranboo notices the concern on their face and reassures him he was fine. Sam was very protective of kids, it also didn't help when Ranboo told Sam about their issues. 

They notice the demi-boy flag band on Sam's wrist and smiled. “I just wanted to tell you that im non-binary and i use They/He!” 

Sam smiles and hugs Ranboo. “Thanks for telling me Ranboo, I'm proud of you.”

Ranboo nods and tells Sam that he had to go tell the others and they nod their head and return to working. Each and every person after all of them meet Ranboo with the same amount of acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im getting onto other requests! I will probably open them again once i get done with these requests! :]


	4. Voi/End Ranboo pog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: wissarion (my_name_is_lucifer)
> 
> Pronouns: Voi/Void End/Ends, They/Them(temporarily) 
> 
> Prompt: Insecure Ranboo in the closet and Tecnoblade is helping with coming out.
> 
> Additional important info: Techno uses all pronouns but likes It/Its and They/Them more. Techno,Philza,Tommy,Tubbo,Wilbur and Ranboo live together.
> 
> CW/TW?: Accidental Misgendering, Accidental Deadnamin
> 
> Beta?: Some

When Techno was sent up to get its sister they didn't expect to hear sobbing coming from her sister's bathroom. He gently knocks on the door of the bathroom, not wanting to scare the already sobbing teen or walk in on her changing or something. 

There was a gasp and a whimper on the other side and Techno announces their presence to at least ease one of the teens worries hopefully. “It's just me, can i come in?” Techno receives a small hum in reply and opens the door to see its sister huddled up in a corner, burns from crying tracking down her face. 

Techno shuts the door behind himself and crouches in front of his sister. “What's wrong Rae?” It asks, lifting up their hand to run it through her sisters long silk- Two things stop them in Technos track. The fact that his sister no longer had long hair, but it was cut short. It didn't look horrible, they note, the other thing that stopped it was when his hand got slapped away.

“D-Don't call me that!” Ranboo pleaded before realizing what she-no, he?-they?- had done and slapping ~~her~~ hand on ~~their~~ (??) mouth. Technos eyes widened before softening and before Ranboo could go on a spew of apologies they cut the other off. 

“No- No, it's ok. If i'm guessing right, you don't like your pronouns and name?” Techno asked, receiving a tearful nod from her sibling. “Would you like help?” Another nod, and Techno was about to talk it was cut off.

“Ranboo.”

“Huh?”

“R-Ranboo. My name is Ranboo.”

“Ranboo huh? Thats a nice name bud.” Techno comforts, patting the others shoulder with its hand. “Ok Ranboo, do you know what your pronouns are?” Techno asks, her voice as soft as it can be so they don't scare the poor kid.

“I- I dont- I’m trying to figure that out-” Ranboo says, anxiety laced in his(?) voice. Techno nods his head in understanding. “Would you like me too help?” Ranboo nods eagerly, hoping to find comfort in the correct pronouns.

But after two sets of pronouns(really? Only two?), they felt guilt consuming them. So they just picked They/Them out of fear they were wasting Technos time. They/Them didn't feel right, but now they were stuck with it. Hopefully they found something else.

***

**_How to know if you are Trans?_ **

**_Non-binary_ **

**_Agender_ **

**_Binder_ **

**_What should I use if i dont like they/them?_ **

**_Can I use end/ends?_ **

**_Clear History?_ **

**_Yes No_ **

**_Yes_ **

**_._ **

**_.._ **

**_…_ **

**_History cleared!_ **

Ranboo was so happy to know there were people out there like void, who didn't exactly like they/them or any other pronouns. It felt freeing. As soon as end learned this information voi went to Techno about it, who cheered on its support and gave end a big hug. Philza had also gotten ends hair fixed by going to a barber shop, although voi never told him why it was chopped off to begin with, and he didn't pry either.

But now was the day voi had to come out. Techno had it all planned and was sure the others would be supportive but just in case(more for Ranboos comfort, she knew that they would accept Ranboo no matter what.) they had a place Ranboo could stay. The plan was to come out during dinner, and so voi followed that plan.

“H-...Hey guys? I need to tell you guys something important.” Ranboo started, immediately the other hybrids turned to void. Philza and Wilbur had a look of concern edged into their face while Tommy and Tubbo looked like they had been caught with something.(Ranboo didnt wanna know what they were thinking end knew) Techno only gave a smile of encouragement. 

“What's wrong Rae? Did somebody hurt you? I swear to god I'll pummel whoever hurt my sister-” Wilbur was cut off by a glare from Philza and Ranboo cutting him off.

“Oh- No! No- it's just. I’m not your sister,” Ranboo says, feeling as if they were going to explode with nervousness and anxiety that coiled around ends neck and made it hard to talk. “I'm your sibling and my, my name is Ranboo and i go by Voi/Void and End/Ends and i’m agender.”

The silence almost made Ranboo burst out crying and run to voids room when Techno spoke up. “So, like this? Ranboo is one of my siblings and is a dumbass for thinking we would reject void, but i'm still proud of end?” You could practically hear the smirk when it said that and the family bursts into giggles. The response they got varied, but it still held the same amount of acceptance that the others held.

“WAIT DOES THIS MEAN I CAN'T CALL YOU BIG MAN???-” This made Ranboo snort and shake ends head. “You use that phrase on everyone Tommy, yesterday you used it on Niki!” Ranboo snickers as Tommy goes red and turns away. 

“What are the colors of the agender flag? I wanna make you a flower crown!!!” Tubbo exclaims, happiness coming off him in rays. Ranboo grins and names off the colors, Tubbo grinning and probably storing it in his memory somewhere.

“My point still stands by the way, no one hurts my sibling and gets away with it.” Wilbur says, cracking his knuckles. Ranboo smiles and chuckles, voi was sure people would definitely be scared to see a 6’5 teen running at you at full speed.

“Thanks for telling us Ranboo, i'm really proud of you. I’ll contact the school to let them know, tell me if one of your teachers doesnt use your correct pronouns intentionally, ok? I’ll make sure they get fired and-” Ranboos face turns into a horrified expression when Philza counties with his rant, even Techno looks scared by Philzas threat. Ranboo just nervously nods ends head when Philza is done and he grins at void before conversing like nothing happened. 

Techno clears her throat, its eye glancing over at Ranboo. “I wanted to say i also bought you a binder Ranboo, it's gonna get here tomorrow.” Ranboos eyes gleam and end holds voidself back from launching endself over the table to give Techno a hug.

Ranboo was so thankful for ends family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one as much as i did! Neopronouns Ranboo pog!!! Thank you for requesting wissarion (my_name_is_lucifer)


End file.
